Mistletoe Kiss
by Roxie Archer
Summary: Yuui enjoys watching Fai and Kurogane play Christmas games, but Yuui likes to play them too. KuroxFaixYuui


Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles is the intellectual property of CLAMP.

Author's Note: This one's from my own little Horitsuba storyline which currently exists only in my head. Just a little Christmas treat for everyone who loves these three as a pairing. A Merry Christmas from me and a Happy New Year!

* * *

~ Mistletoe Kiss ~

"Kuro-smoo!"

Kurogane lunged to the side, deftly avoiding the flying leap from the blonde behind him.

"_What the hell?_"

Fai pouted and looked up to find the targeted mistletoe above his head, Kurogane a good foot away, decidedly _not_ under it with him.

"Five hours left." Yuui pointed out, passing them by, too busy going over the sheet music in his hands to pay them much attention.

Fai stuck his tongue out as Yuui passed by. It had been Fai's idea to bet the middle position in their Christmas sex on whether or not he could ambush Kurogane under the mistletoe. Fai was just playing one of his games, Yuui figured, to spice things up a little. If he'd really wanted the middle position all he had to do was say so but Fai had to make everything difficult (interesting). He'd given himself until midnight and technically, Yuui was supposed to be playing too but unfortunately his gift to Kurogane's parents wasn't quite finished and since they would be spending Christmas day with them, he was running out of time to fine tune things.

He wished that they had the space for a proper piano in the apartment but the choice was between a piano and Kurogane and well…Yuui made do with a keyboard. Happily.

The keyboard was set up in a corner of the living room where Yuui could look up and watch his lovers play their games while he worked. It may have been distracting to stop every so often to listen to their random noise and shouting, Fai's spontaneous Christmas carols and Kurogane's spontaneous curse words, but Yuui didn't want to shut them out with the headphones. He liked to hear the noise. It made him feel like he was home.

Several hours, and several failed attempts on Fai's part to tackle Kurogane under one of his three sprigs of mistletoe later, Yuui declared his gift perfected and stood from his corner, stretching to ease the kinks from sitting so long. Looking around, he took note of the apartment's other occupants. Fai was in the kitchen mixing hot cocoa as he watched Kurogane out of the corner of one eye while Kurogane was trying to escape the aforementioned room while Fai was distracted. Kurogane had tried sitting on the couch at one point but Fai had annoyed him so much that he'd decided his best plan of defense was simply to avoid Fai one situation at a time.

Yuui nodded and made his way to the bedroom. Standing in the dark around the corner, Yuui waited patiently. Kurogane would try to slip out of the kitchen, Fai would notice and try to catch him in the entryway but he was too far away. Kurogane would get away, notice he wasn't in the living room anymore and wonder where he'd gone to since the bedroom light was off and the rest of the apartment was quiet. Curiosity would take him to the bedroom because Kurogane always worried about people when they vanished on him. Yuui counted the seconds. Fai. Kurogane. Livingroom. Bedroom…

Yuui rounded the corner and crashed unceremoniously into Kurogane with a small gasp.

"What are you doing?" Kurogane asked, steadying him needlessly.

Yuui smiled and pointed up at the mistletoe above them. "I wanted the middle position."

Yuui enjoyed Kurogane's expression of mild shock as he pulled him down for a proper mistletoe kiss.

"Yuiiiiii." Fai whined when he caught sight of them in the bedroom doorway.

"It's bedtime, Fai." Yuui said, offering his twin a hand, keeping the other curled in the fabric of Kurogane's shirt.

"You were being sneaky again." Fai accused, taking the offered hand and Kurogane's too.

"I have to be sneaky just to keep up with you, Fai." Yuui answered, grinning to his brother around Kurogane.

"I feel like I'm living with a kindergarten teacher and the whole goddamn class." Kurogane muttered.

"Hmm...class is in session?" Yuui suggested, trying to be sultry but Kurogane just rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't as sexy as you wanted it to be."

"What was wrong with it?" Yuui returned, genuinely confused.

"Ooh! I know!" Fai shouted, dancing around Kurogane. "It was the kindergarten reference!"

"Ohhh." Yuui nodded, understanding. "I hope it's not too late to save the mood."

"Don't be ridiculous." Fai returned, catching Kurogane's arm as he turned to leave. "He's been playing with me all day while we waited for you to finish your work."

"I wasn't _playing_ with you." Kurogane argued.

"I _was_ getting kind of lonely." Yuui conceded.

"You weren't _lonely_." Kurogane argued. "We were _right there_."

"But it wasn't _close enough_." Yuui whispered, arms wrapping around the taller man's neck and drawing Kurogane closer.

"Much better!" Fai approved with a thumbs up.

"I hate it when you do that." Kurogane muttered. But his hands had found their way to Yuui's waist.

"No you don't." Yuui whispered back, closing in.

"I mean collaborate." Kurogane corrected against the soft lips touching his own.

"I know."

Kurogane moaned as Yuui's kiss mixed with Fai's roaming hands to overtake his senses. He decided to ignore that issue for the time being. It was Christmas, after all.

* * *

Post whatevers: As always, if you liked, please review. Ja!


End file.
